This Will Be the Day
'''This Will Be The Day '''ist der Anfangssong der 1. Staffel. Lycris Englisch they see you as small and helpless they see you as just a child surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild prepare for your greatest moments prepare for your finest hour the dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower we are lightning straying from the thunder miracles of ancient wonder this will be the day we've waited for this will be the day we open up the door i don't wanna hear your absolution hope your ready for a revolution welcome to a world of new solutions welcome to a world of bloody evolution in time-your heart will open minds a story will be told and victory is in a simple soul your world needs a great defender your world's in the way of harm you want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm beware that the light is fading beware as the dark returns this world's unforgiving even brilliant lights will cease to burn legends scatter day and night will sever hope and peace are lost forever this will be the day we've waited for this will be the day we open up the door i don't wanna hear your absolution hope your ready for a revolution welcome to a world of new solutions welcome to a world of bloody evolution in time your heart will open minds a story will be told and victory is in a simple soul Deutsch Sie sehen dich so klein und hilflos Sie sehen dich als nur ein Kind Wenn sie herausfinden, dass ein Krieger bald wild laufen wird Bereite dich auf deine größten Momente vor Vorbereitung für Ihre schönsten Stunden Der Traum, den Sie schon immer geträumt haben Plötzlich zu blühen Wir sind blitz Vom Donner aus Wunder des uralten Wunders Das wird der Tag sein, auf den wir gewartet haben Das ist der Tag, an dem wir die Tür öffnen Ich will deine Absolution nicht hören Hoffe, dass Ihr bereit für eine Revolution Willkommen in einer Welt neuer Lösungen Willkommen in einer Welt voller blutiger Evolution In der Zeit-Ihr Herz wird den Geist öffnen Wird eine Geschichte erzählt Und der Sieg ist in einer einfachen Seele Ihre Welt braucht einen großen Verteidiger Ihre Welt in der Weise des Schadens Sie wollen ein romantisches Leben ein Märchen, das voller Charme ist Dass das Licht schwindet Hüte dich, wie die Dunkelheit zurückkehrt Diese Welt ist unverzeihlich Selbst brillante Lichter hören auf zu brennen Legenden zerstreuen Tag und Nacht wird trennen Hoffnung und Frieden sind für immer verloren Das wird der Tag sein, auf den wir gewartet haben Das ist der Tag, an dem wir die Tür öffnen Ich will deine Absolution nicht hören Hoffe, dass Ihr bereit für eine Revolution Willkommen in einer Welt neuer Lösungen Willkommen in einer Welt voller blutiger Evolution In der Zeit Ihr Herz wird den Geist zu öffnen Wird eine Geschichte erzählt Und der Sieg ist in einer einfachen Seele Video thumb|center|670 px Kategorie:Soundtracks